


索莲车

by Innocenct3



Series: 然而神机早已看穿了一切 [2]
Category: God Eater (Anime)
Genre: Androgyny, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 这次换成了索玛，所以出现了修罗场。





	索莲车

**Author's Note:**

> 接上次的龙莲车，走肉不太走心系列。本次是索莲车，索玛半荒神的体质超适合开车的，可惜依然长途，依然车技辣鸡。
> 
> 严重到卡文的ooc 注意，现在点叉还来得及。二设注意，双性描写注意，这次有惊喜（当时就是为了这个设定才开车的）（或许是惊吓）。
> 
> 写于18.01.25

水坝的战役终以胜利结束，莲华凭借着注射剂不仅打退了荒神，也欣喜地发现自己的神机仍然残存生机。他的目光越过因劫后余生而难掩激动之色的民众，看向一旁挂着淡淡笑意的龙胆。

咯噔。他面色一僵，那些刺激的画面随即伴着声音重新涌上来，他不自然地避开了龙胆的视线。

然后是返回。

再然后神机被送到榊博士那儿修理，随即他被调离第一部队。而龙胆不知被什么绊住，常常不见踪影，再加上莲华有意回避碰面，几天下来两人竟没再有谈话的机会。

而这时他的小腹开始阵痛，内脏被挤压、撕裂、移位而传递给大脑的痛觉信号让他苦不堪言却又只能忍耐，毕竟他这种身体大概一经发现就只有留在实验室的份儿了吧。很奇怪，以前从未有过的症状却偏偏在性事之后发作，这让莲华不由得生出不祥的预感。

脑后倒是一片平静，但他没有忘掉自己曾被害得痛苦万分，几乎与资料库中记载的动物发情吻合。而且……虽说水坝的防护措施不是万无一失，但伐折罗也是极为少见，怎么他们前脚到，后脚就发生了荒神潮。

说不定就是发情期……但他又怎么会存在这种非人的特征呢？

当疼痛逐渐缓解几近消失时，陨石计划也进入第一阶段，他得和索玛一组出去固定诱导装置。

那人不是什么好相与的啊，他收起芜杂思绪，在周围人欲言又止之后打开终端机，输入“soma”，然后蹦出来支部长的姓氏，他惊了一下，看过资料后更是复杂难言。

如果索玛知道从那时起他在莲华的心目中已经成为缺乏关爱的傲娇青年，一定会板着脸朝对方身后踹上更重一脚。不过他毕竟还不知道，所以在听到莲华的话时生起了些许感动。

“你并不是害死了母亲才出生的。”

“你是你母亲生命的延续。”

“你并不是死神。”

从未有人在直面过自己力量所带来的灾难性结果后还能一脸正直认真地说出这番话。

索玛看到莲华晃了晃身子，手不自觉地伸出想要阻碍莲华倒地的趋势，然而因距离的缘故不能如愿。他顿了顿，盯着自己的手想要收回，身体里涌出的渴望顿时更加高涨，这股邪恶的冲动在前不久也曾出现过。

那日全队误入了伐折罗的领地，龙胆将半昏迷的少年交给佐久夜时，他闻到空气中的甜腻香气，那味道随着黑色荒神的逼近而愈发浓郁，像是加多了奶油与糖霜的巧克力蛋糕。

约莫一瞬间，他的思维跳出了轨道，萌发出一种算是痴迷狂热的占有欲——硬要说的话，对象很可能是空木。索玛与莲华的关系明明并不算良好，然而他的意志却自然而然地违背常理，这实在有些奇怪甚至恐怖。

像是有什么在操纵他一样。索玛皱眉，瞥向手腕上的噬神者象征。

而此时他再次嗅到了那股香气，虽然没有当时的强烈，却混合了更多的奇妙物质，弥漫着更加诱人的气息。

成熟了。索玛突然想到这个概念。确实，原先合小孩子胃口的甜点变成了罂粟花心中盛着的酒液，从骨子里透着致命的吸引力。他可以轻易杀死数十头荒神，却无法抵御从内部爆发的危机，现在他的心中只剩下一个想法，那就是在其他威胁到来前占有那股诱人气息的源头。

光线撕裂眼前的黑暗，现出姐姐和父母其乐融融的场景。空木便知这是梦境了。

彼时他们还或年幼或年轻，在恶劣的条件下不失希望地生存，熟悉的画面走马灯似的闪现，不断回溯直至那天，伊吕波一家虽适配失败，但仍是救走了泥坑里的他并将他纳入家庭。

在回顾过往的过程中，空木对自己的平静有些惊讶，之后无力感油然而生。进入芬里尔一段时间后他便学会冷眼旁观，路过平民他不会再冲动上前，看到外来者适配失败他也不会再愤怒而无能地谴责——那落不到任何人身上。

画面继续变化，变得模糊不清，他看到几个变形的白大褂晃动，双方隔了道厚玻璃。他似乎掌握了这副身体的主动权，于是他感觉到在液体中漂浮的失重感，还有异物强行塞入体内的疼痛。

“实验体的状态出乎意料的好。”

“确实如此，他的排斥反应几乎可以忽略不计，而且现在——老天，他才多大，居然在笑？！ ”

“看来这次是捡了个宝啊。”

……

说不清这种混沌的时间过了多久，他仿佛看到了一个女性，墨绿色的长发与眼眸，浅浅的笑容，裙裳衬得骨架纤长。一种因源于血脉的亲切与若有若无的召唤使隐秘的情感遽然生起，这是母亲，他确信。

他一直认为空木家温柔的女性符合“母亲”的定义，这时他才恍然大悟，明白世间永无最贴切的形象，只在于自己是否能遇上那个独一无二的。

“妈妈——”

然后他醒了。随着一种类似上浮的感觉出现，太阳穴也砰砰直跳。恍惚间空木听到几声呼唤，沉浸在终于得知母亲信息所带来的兴奋中的他还没来得及出声便被抱起移动，带起疾风贴过脸颊。

风与机械轰鸣的声音远去后，背部贴上某个干燥清凉之处，他松懈地叹息。仿佛一切被按下了静止键而感觉不到时间的流逝，他昏沉欲睡，眼皮沉得掀不开。可几乎是意识即将远离的瞬间，嘴上传来温热的气息与湿润的压感，鼻间不禁逸出轻哼，尾音甜腻得令他顿时清醒过来。定睛一看，莲华倒抽冷气:“索玛？！”

素来冷淡的白发青年此刻正捧着他的脸，虹膜围在瞳孔周围仿佛黛蓝色的钻石切面，将映入的光线割成支离破碎的斑斓，透着暗沉诡秘的不详气氛。索玛赤着上身，暗色皮肤仿佛发着光，眉毛皱得死紧，额角沁出的汗水顺着散落的发丝往下淌，啪嗒啪嗒地摔在空木的胸膛上，一股股热潮便从汗水流经之处升腾，蜿蜒下移而汇聚于下身。此刻青年慵懒性感，浑身散发着迷人而危险的信息素。

绕是情况不对，莲华也不由得一怔，继而转向重点：“你知道自己在做什么吗？！”

青年却不管他，又亲了一下才开口：“你硬了，空木。”

是的，不管莲华心理上如何抗拒，他都无法否认自己的身体反应。疼痛渐渐化为情欲，大肆嘲笑着莲华的有心无力。

他们身处一间废弃的公寓房间，看起来像是在诱导装置场地附近的建筑群中，夏风从残破的窗户灌进来。索玛将大衣铺在落满灰尘的床上隔开脏污，又把少年禁锢于身下，像是巨龙在守卫珍爱的金银珠宝。很明显两人的关系不可能在一场嘴炮后就有质的飞跃。

那么只能是他的秘密使然。空木脸一下子就白了，他避开索玛的迫人视线奋力挣扎起来。不管是什么也好，哪怕是荒神，只要能让索玛忘掉这件事，都无所谓。

快想些什么转移他的注意力！啊，对了！

“索玛，我们离开诱导装置这么久，你不担心荒神吗？！”此刻两人的通讯器都已不见，不用想也知道被索玛扔到了什么地方。

“啧，”青年这才恢复些许神智，脸色混入挣扎，“那个已经弄好了，那些人在调试。”他咬牙喘息着，努力想要忽略体内被甜香激起的要将这人打上自己印记的叫嚣，但依旧没有起身。

“你身上，有奇怪的味道。”

味道？

噬神者敏锐的五感里除了战斗后的咸涩汗液外并无异常，反而是索玛身上逸散的莫名气味让他有些晕眩。

啊，不痛的话——

“你闻到的是能够吸引荒神的东西。”莲华边说着边试图起身。这次的身体状况比上回好过太多，他得尽快回支部检查，即使暴露秘密。

“荒神？可是……”索玛想起自己的出生情况就收声了。

“索玛，你怎么还……”莲华语气里带了些许气恼与尴尬。

此刻少年只穿了一件纯白衬衫，衣摆堪堪遮住胯骨，下半身暴露在空气中，泛着年少气息，色泽浅淡的性器高高扬起，冠头憋得发红。索玛·希克扎尔在心里唾弃自己的不堪一击，可视线还是黏在少年挺翘圆润的臀瓣，以及在对方扭动间若隐若现的娇艳花瓣。

而怀中人散发的那股馝馞之气简直令索玛窒息，或许是那副挣扎逃离的情状勾起了他体内属于荒神的那部分天性，他又加了几分力道，箍得少年闷哼一声。声音一出，索玛感到下体又胀痛了几分。

“诶——”莲华眸中满是错愕，他自然清楚擦过大腿的硬热为何物，“索玛……？”他抬眼，被青年眼底的暗郁吓住，脸色红了又白，白了又青，最后眼神锐利起来：“抱歉，索玛。”然后蓄力按住索玛肩膀往上掀，同时腿一个打弯顶上青年腰侧。

“呵，话说得太早了。”索玛硬是接下来少年凶狠的力道，灼热感沸腾在胸膛似要点燃整个身体，他不再留手，化解起少年渐渐节奏错乱的攻击，说到底少年也只是入驻支部不足两月的新人。

毕竟是两个血气方刚的年轻人，肢体的摩擦很快就变了味道。莲华的脑后又不合时宜地释放了电流般的刺激，猛地松了劲儿，再回神已经被压制得不得动弹。

“不，不……”性器被握住，一下下撸动起来，甘美的快感下积蓄已久的恐慌终于决堤，在莲华的眼中涌现。他仿佛看到自己悲哀的前景。

索玛勉强刹住动作，抬眼看着少年，被欲望逐渐蚕食的脑海中翻涌出一个结论。

“你跟龙胆，做过了吧。”

看到对方身体猛地一震，脸庞上血色渐浓，他不由得嗤笑道:“你身体的情况……难道会是两情相悦吗？”

“不……那只是应急之策。”莲华像一只被撬得露出柔软内部的蚌，被迫正视内心的想法。

“那现在呢？”白发青年继续用冰蓝色的眼睛紧盯着少年，另一只手一探，便感到对方下体的炙热湿润，“你能独自撑过去吗？”

莲华被肏开的身体较之前更为敏感，一股热潮顺着索玛手指的轨迹流动，最后在花心汇聚成汩汩花蜜。他轻喘着，抬起左臂遮住眼睛，沁出的汗珠沿着下颌、颈部、胸膛，隐入半透明的衬衫中。右手贴在身侧攥得死紧。

龙胆……不，为什么这时会想起他来，明明两人只是不得已发生了关系，那并不能代表什么。而且，这样的身体，真的能够过上普通人的生活吗？

谈话期间，他一直在颤抖——那是欲念与打破禁忌的异样快感叠加的结果——却于某一刻后稳定下来。他移开手臂现出红艳的眼角，柔和的眼眶弧度此刻却有些诱惑的意味，眼底在渐渐昏暗的日光下，仿佛暮霭萦回的松海折射出惑人的光彩。

“好，我接受了。”

索玛扯掉了剩余的衣物，两人顿时无缝对接。少年善意的话语，多年的压抑，通通化为高涨的欲望填满胸腔，被荒神的习性诱导着在莲华身上倾泻。他急切地吮吻着，从少年的下颏到颈窝，流连出一片嫣红皮肤与暧昧水痕；同时两手也没闲着，一只灵活地挑弄起莲华深粉色的乳首，另一只继续刚才的动作，顺着柱身上下捋动，逐渐加快频率，让莲华溢出破碎的喘息。

“没用的，只有这里解决才行。”莲华被刺激得受不了，拉着索玛的手就贴上了小穴，肉瓣顿时敏感一缩，溢出透明的液体。索玛抬起头来瞧他，他似乎完全没有意识到自己做出了怎样的举动，仍是一脸正直地望着索玛，就像他们平日在任务中的模样，如果忽略他朦胧如粼粼湖水的眼底的话。

索玛那作为噬神者引以为傲的感官无比敏锐地感知到温热柔软的穴口缓缓蠕动的情形。纯稚而放荡，这正是对此刻莲华模样的精妙形容。

他还是首次这么近距离地接触女性器官，那里非常对称，精致得如同人造品……稍等一下……空木的身体……应该不是生来就是这样的吧……只是这想法刚冒了个头便又被抛之脑后，索玛犹疑着在其上描摹轮廓，接着能看到少年的大腿瞬间绷紧，这让他受到了鼓舞，像领主在未曾踏足过的肥沃领土上好奇而贪婪地巡视。

他缓慢地揉捏起最外层的花瓣，渐渐上移，在碰过某处凸起时，莲华的喘息陡然加重，整个身体上的流畅肌理都现出来。他顿了顿，又尝试着挤压了下，对方被刺激得低吟出来，声音染满情欲，于是索玛加快了频率。

“你不是……哈啊……要帮我……解决吗？”莲华心里恼火于自己身体丢盔弃甲的速度，面上眯着双眼挑眉提醒。

“难道你是……第一次？”

索玛闻言立马黑了脸，手指惩罚性地捅进逼仄的甬道，里面湿热滑腻的穴肉顺势拥上来，热情地缠住。他自然是了解相关知识的，虽然对这事不感兴趣，但也不容少年如此质疑。他将手指继续深入热流涌动的内里，透明的液体黏答答地淌出，将腿间弄得一塌糊涂。

莲华倒是庆幸自己没有丢脸到立即射出来，然而他并没有意识到，自己在不断地比较着龙胆与索玛。

“果然没有啊。”索玛啧了声，出于不敢深思的心理，升起失望与不满。

“本来就没有。”莲华声音颤抖，带着撒娇似的软糯鼻音，和平日大相径庭。

青年记不得今天强行忍耐的次数，终是受不了欲潮反噬的折磨，随意扩张了几下便将剑尖刺了进去。

“！”一阵钝痛袭来，以及直达骨髓的欢愉，这也意味着莲华的自制力用尽了，只是比那回迟了几分钟，他还是眼神涣散地射出了这场意外情事中的第一次。

少年高潮时的模样尽收青年眼底，在今天之前他还从不知道天然呆的少年被欲望虏获后会如此惊心动魄，于是眼眸暗下来，仿佛幽深的海底。青年的性器虽没有龙胆的粗硬，却因混血的缘故而长度傲人，茎身笔直，上面青黑色的血管狰狞虬结如同柱子上的浮雕，端的是一柄利刃。索玛慢慢侵入少年体内，惹得对方抓紧了身下的大衣，泪珠不断滚落，浸透了少年的鬓角。

娇嫩的花瓣此刻因充血而更加艳丽，与暗色的性器构成对比强烈的淫靡之景，让人血脉偾张，青年终于找出浓香的来源——竟然就是这里。

“动，动吧。”当埋入大半后，莲华如此道，脸上红潮遍生。难得两人意见如此一致，索玛自是扣着少年的腰挺动起来。毕竟是第一次做这种事，青年没把握住节奏，一上来就如疾风暴雨地戳刺，肏得少年眼前发黑，发出近乎淫浪的呻吟。日光渐渐隐去，黑暗笼罩这间破旧的房屋，平添了几分神秘，谁也不会想到这里正上演一幕香艳隐秘的春宫戏。

“喂，”一会儿后，索玛过足了被穴肉疯狂挤压的瘾，俯身凑到莲华耳边，低语道，“你再这么叫下去，恐怕让那边的人听到也说不定。”本就富于磁性的嗓音此刻更是撩人无比。

猛地一惊，眼前虽被泪水濡湿得一片模糊，可莲华还是下意识地抬手咬住手背，不知青年偏过头来瞧他那副隐忍模样，眼里少见地浮现笑意。索玛觉察到这点，动作顿了顿，不过听着少年从齿缝间漏出来的猫叫似的低吟，感觉到下身那欲求不满而愈发缠绵不舍的包围之势，便只能在无奈叹息后沉溺其中。也在这时他意识到少年一直倔着性子不去攀着他，另一只手将床单揪得死紧，心思一转便逗弄起少年，试着用唇舌继续在对方身上灼烧欲火。当触及耳垂时，莲华的反应令人惊讶的强烈，内壁上的褶皱更是交错蠕动，极力吮吸着索玛的手指。

至此他开始乐此不疲地探索起少年的身体。莲华的大腿内侧也有别于一般男性，更加细嫩白皙，也更为敏感，被磨出薄茧的手掌似有似无地摩挲干脆颤抖了起来，花瓣又委委屈屈地翕动起来，里面暗红色的媚肉若隐若现，像关不住的水龙头一样往外涌着花液，又被青年抽插磨成乳白的泡沫。

而他也没停下活塞运动，一次比一次深入，也逐渐领悟到关键，不再一味地横冲直撞，不出所料找到了少年的敏感点，使劲凿起来，送花穴上了高潮。前面的性器也在无人问津的情况下射了出来。

少年将脖颈拉出一个好看的弧度，像一尾搁浅垂死的鱼大口呼吸着。趁着穴肉仍在抽搐，青年似乎仍没有射出的趋势，只是涨大到了一个惊人的程度，他一鼓作气地继续操弄，终于，在某个极其用力的撞击后，索玛发现了一处秘密花园似的存在。

“呃啊——”莲华感觉身体内一处陌生地被碰到，激起难以忍受的酥麻感，瞬间瘫软，惊喘着扒住了索玛汗湿温热的肩膀。

“那里是……什么地方？”

“怎么，你不知道？”索玛不怀好意地一撞，捣在那儿，身下人的力气似乎都集中在花穴内，绞劲又大了几分，箍得他额角青筋毕露，“这是子宫口。”

“诶。”

空木莲华被突如其来的发现弄得发蒙，但随即就淹没在汪洋欲海中。他清晰地感受到索玛性器的形状，它像是不请自来的客人般执着地扣门，然后打开了守在门口的两片封闭的环状软肉。那里极为窄小，仅是刚刚进了冠头便难以为继，但灭顶快感足以使他发疯。

“索……玛……别射在……里面。”趁还有神智可言，少年近乎哀求地唤着青年。否则天知道会发生什么。

天幕完全暗下来，深蓝色的天鹅绒上缀着疏朗的碎星，星光将凌乱的阴影与光块投进屋内，让青年处于明暗交界之地，俊美仿若神祇。

索玛自找到宫口后就被陡然爆发的浓香裹住，荒神部分对他的影响愈来愈大，闻言他心中的独占欲与莫名的嫉妒暴虐翻滚，笼住心脏。不知何时已漫上血丝的双眼深深盯了少年一会儿，他才低低应道:“好。”

接下来是噬神者身体素质展现的时机，索玛使出浑身解数来磨着宫口，让它尽快适应其欲望的大小。那里又仿佛一张小嘴，将冠头一嘬一嘬地吸吮，极为缠人。索玛找准时机，一挺而入，满意地注意到少年紧绷的小腹和蜷缩起的脚趾，再开始忍着令人头皮发紧的舒爽感抽动。手也搭上少年久未抚慰的性器，配合着节奏上下撸起来。

莲华已经说不出话来，被双重刺激弄得浑身哆嗦，再也收不住的放浪的哭音环绕在索玛耳边，让他更是加快了速度。青年又快又狠地戳着宫壁，那里肥嫩软滑的穴肉完全无力应对他的进攻，早已训顺地迎合，讨好起青年来。穴内被摩擦得发热，少年只觉胀痛不已，如果此刻能看到下身情形，他一定能发觉两片已经发肿的肉瓣死死咬住索玛，几乎连根部的球囊也不放过。花液顺着索玛的抽出而大量溢出，紧接着又被堵了回去，将身下的大衣打湿一大片。

至今为止只经历过两次性事的莲华仍是受不住如此激烈的顶弄的，泪水盈满眼眶混沌一切，失神地盯着不知名处。

“要、要去了。”少年在一声呜咽后道，因长时间的哭叫，嗓子有些沙哑。不用提醒，索玛亦能感受到子宫与穴内的持续痉挛，因此发狠地捅着，在对方高潮的前一秒勉强退出宫口，否则他可不能保证不被勾得射在里面。即便如此，在被温热的激流冲刷过后，他仍是喘息粗重，劈开穴道戳刺数下才在外面射出。

高潮的瞬间，心理上涌起的巨大餍足感与占有欲催动索玛深深吻住了少年，不顾对方陡然瞪大的双眼与下意识紧缩的穴肉，将其吻得七荤八素，恍惚地回应起来。

因为是个新手……所以索玛又一次没有掌握好尺度，将疲累的少年最后亲到昏了过去。

莲华再次醒来时便是满天繁星，无风无云，接着索玛的脑袋凑过来。他发现自己已经衣裳整齐地躺在防护网内，技术人员依旧在奋战着，让他不由得生出心虚之感。

“怎么样了，能起来吗？”这种话索玛是不会问的，所以他只是在看到莲华吃力地试图起身时别扭地伸出了手。莲华愣了愣，最后似乎是想通了什么，释然地搭上去，索玛一把将其拉起来。

他们白日里杀死的荒神尸体一直存在着，这时候应景地化作金色粒子飘散开来，将两人的眼眸映得透亮。他们对视了一眼，都望见了彼此掩不住或是无心掩藏的笑意。

PS:

任务结束后。

“莲华，任务期间你们的通讯器怎么失去了信号？”雨宫椿例行公事地对疑点作出问询。

“呃，因为索玛先生的攻击太过强劲，将通讯器打坏了的缘故，没能及时回复真是抱歉。”

“索玛的大衣呢？”这是众人看到他们回来后的一致疑惑。

索玛以冷漠.jpg挡走了大部分人。而且不久后就换回了平日装扮，打消了他们的好奇心。

除了龙胆。男人察觉到了索玛与少年之间的暗流涌动，壁咚住莲华，迟疑道:“你们……”

少年虽说自认为这两件事不仅不算什么，而且毫无瓜葛，但真被龙胆锐利的眼神逼着还是有点罪恶感，又不愿意表现出来自己在意的态度，就梗着脖子道:“没错，我的病又发作了。”

“自愿的？”

“算是吧，毕竟那种情况下也是允许的。”

“那么……”男人叹了口气，莲华的心也跟着提起，听着他严肃宣布，“空木莲华，”

莲华面上淡定，背后手却攥得死紧。对不起我看出你的感情却没有正视它辜负了——

“我们交往吧。”

“诶。”


End file.
